User blog:PrismaticKitten/Hello! =D
This is a chilly hello from Canada, New Brunswick to be more specific. I'm new to this whole Wikia editing business! Hopefully I'll be able to give some new insight, tips, and/or even pick up on things that have been missed. I will at first be focusing on the quests with unstable environments and see if I can fill in some missing monsters. However, I'm getting way too ahead of myself. You would probably want background information on myself before I go running around editing things. =D It happened around grade 11 or 12, one of my guy friends pressured me into buying Monster Hunter Freedom Unite however, by the time I got to the gaming store I forgot half the name and bought Monster Hunter Freedom. I played it a little at home, testing out all the weapons and whatnot, thankfully I didn't get that into it yet. I went to school the next day and showen him what I had bought, he laughed but this time he wrote down the title so I wouldn't forget. So off I had ventured after school to the gaming store yet again, this time I had in fact bought the right game! So I play around with it, slay a few Popo, Vociprey, and tried to slay the Tigrex when he first appeared, yeah, that didn't go so great. Next school day comes around and my friend wants to take me on a mission to slay a Rathalos, now my thoughts were "What in nine hells is a Rathalos?" What came out of my mouth was "That sounds cool, let's go!" I fainted. Twice. My first mission with a friend, and he takes me against a Rathalos, t'was a good thing that I'm a fast learner. We barely succeeded, however I'm having the best feeling ever at the time, you know, that first time you kill large and difficult monster, it's almost like winning an award or coming in first place in a competition . We end up doing that mission a few more times until I'm in Rathalos gear, then we proceed to convert a close friend of ours and my boyfriend at the time. The hunting goes on for a year and a half to two years, I personally had over four hundred hours on that game, however we graduate and go our separate ways and for about a year and a half and leaving a terrible relationship later I don't really play Monster Hunter, I dabbled a little in Tri but a good portion of my friends did not have a Wii or a stable internet connection so I lost interest in that relatively early. I also had played Portable 3rd but yet again, my friends didn't have the game, so I lost interest again. But 'lo, spark had set aflame my heart again when I saw an advertisement for Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate and here I am with over hundred hours on my pink 3DS. TL;DR I really really love Monster Hunter guys! Category:Blog posts